The present invention relates to a tubular food casing which on its inner surface has a coating for improving the peelability of the casing from its contents, and to the use of said food casing. In particular, the invention is directed to peel-off casings which are suitable for frankfurter-type sausages and other scalded sausages and give good results on automated high-speed peelers. It has been found that the inner coating preparations for the above mentioned food casings are also suitable for other small-diameter and ring casings, such as those employed for smoked finely minced ham sausages and coarse spreadable sausages.
Casings of the above generic type are known, for example, from EP-A-109,611. The inner surfaces of the casings described are provided with a coating comprising a mixture of a water-soluble cellulose ether, a wax, and an oil. The inner coating of a casing of the same generic type, which is known from DE-A-34 47 026, comprises, in addition to a chromium/fatty acid complex compound and a dialkylpolysiloxane, also cellulose ether and wax. However, all known preparations used for improving the peelability of casings are of relatively complicated composition and are not yet fully satisfactory, in particular when being stuffed with relatively problematic goods.